


big sister.

by theholylight



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Surrogate mother, so here is a drabble for one of my older otps, though the pov is hiyoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Kirishima Hiyori is 13-years-old, just starting her teenager years, when she is told some big news.(Or, Trifecta is expecting a child of their own, thanks to one of Zen's friends agreeing to be a surrogate mother, and now it was time to tell the big sister to be)





	big sister.

"Hiyo-chan, can you come here for a second? Takafumi and I have something to tell you!" 

Hiyori Kirishima blinked, glancing away from the mirror she was looking at to get her ponytail just right, and stood up, a small smile playing on her lips. Two years have passed since her father found her big brother, one since they told her and got engaged overseas and now.... she was curious to see what they planned to tell her next, for she recognized the tone in her father's voice. It was the same one when they told her about their relationship and - later on - engagement, the little girl just happy that now big brother would be with them forever, almost like the mother she never got to know... not that she would tease him like that, that was her father's job with the various nicknames the older man had for his fiance. Even though she was barely older than the time Takafumi Yokozawa had met her, she had already started to refer to them as father and dad, respectively. Though, privately, Hiyori would still refer to him as her big brother like she used to... trying to be mature and grown-up was harder than she thought. Deciding not to keep them waiting for much longer than she already has, the little brunette called out to them and quickly rushed into the living room of their new apartment, which was pretty much the same as their old one lay-out wise, only with an additional bedroom and bathroom, which made her curious. Why would they need the extra space...? Dad had moved in with them but...

"I'm here!" she chippered, taking a seat on the sofa opposite of the couple, almond eyes wide as she waited to hear what they wanted to tell her. "Is it father? Did he destroy our new kitchen too or...?"

"Hiyooooo!" said father protested to her giggling and his partner's mirth on his expense, shaking his head in negative to her question. "Nothing like that, geez! What's a papa to do when his own daughter...!?" 

"Father, please, less dramatics and more answers?" Hiyori was still polite but that edge that most teenagers seemed to have when it came to their tone and language was also present with the usually cheerful girl, much to the displeasure of both of her fathers. Though they believed it was just a phase, so they didn't correct as much as it was probably needed... even so, the politeness remained. "Oh! Nothing is happening to either of you, right!? I...!"

Also last year, they had lost Sorata, the aging cat being unable to hold on for much longer, which had ended in a tearful goodbye and both her and dad being comforted by her father following the bitter truth. They had yet to get another pet ever since, Hiyori not feeling ready to take care of another animal when she was still feeling the loss of her beloved cat. However, this didn't look like them agreeing to get a new pet... they would have told her in a different manner.

"No, no! Nothing like that, it's actually good news!" her father looked elated, his playful almond eyes dancing with a glow to them to them the pre-teen didn't recognize. "Do you remember papa's friend, Yuuki Hana?" 

"Ehm... I think so?" Hiyori wasn't too sure - if she had met said friend, it was probably when she was too young to have it be a real memory in her mind. "Father went to high school with her, right?" 

"Yes, they did." dad spoke up at least, looking oddly flustered, which only confused the girl more. "They caught up with each other a while back and..." 

"It's good news!" the oldest among them repeated before that could give his younger daughter any wrong ideas. "You see, Hiyo-chan's gonna be a big sister!" 

"Huh!?" the pre-teen gasped, staring at the two adults in wonder. "I w-will!? Father, I don't understand... how...?"

"Well, you see, it's this thing called..."

* * *

 

Nine months had passed since those surprising yet welcomed news. Certainly, the young girl never envisioned being a big sister - and was completely fine with that - but now when that prospect was looming on the horizon... she had her worries. Would she be a good older sibling? She had no experience with anything like that! Concerned, almond eyes met steel blue as she looked up at her dad, the man having sat down in the waiting room with her to reassure her that everything would be alright and to calm any lingering news. Her father, meanwhile, had gone inside the room with his high school friend, wanting to be there to support her and to greet his second child into this world. 

"Dad... I .... big brother..." Hiyori began, conflicted. "... do you... think... that I would be a good big sister?" 

"No worries, Hiyori-chan is going to be an amazing sibling." Takafumi told her gently, patting her head with a smile. After these last couple of years, he got used to being with the Kirishima, having started to envision Hiyori as much as his daughter as she was Zen's... and now, with the upcoming wedding and the birth of their child... it all felt like dream. Like Zen picking him up after his heart was broken happened just yesterday. Hiyori watched her big brother think for a moment, nodding quietly at his statement. If he said so, it had to be right... besides, the brunette was going to do her best to be a great sibling, she would be there for him or her and... and it wasn't hard to be happy, even though they didn't even know the baby's gender, having wanted to be surprised... the names, though, had been picked out by Hiyori herself, as the two men had decided that she deserved to have a part in naming her younger sibling. "Besides, at least you aren't as worried as your father..." 

"Father was worried, wasn't he?" Hiyori's upper lip twitched with amusement and she was about to say something else, but then the hospital doors opened with a bang, revealing a disheveled Zen Kirishima, holding a ... blue bundle in his hands! The girl's big eyes zero-ed in on the baby, standing up to run towards them, allowing her to stare in wonder at the small being that was her younger brother, her dad slowly catching up to her as they looked at the newest member of their family. "Father... dad... he is gorgeous!" 

"That he is..." the salesman breathed, reaching out to gently brush some tiny locks of hair, thankfully not waking the sleeping baby as he did... they would have many sleepless nights to come, regardless. "... our little miracle." 

"So, he is..." 

"Yes." Zen smiled softly down at his daughter, gently patting her head before gazing down at his son, too. "We will go with Hiyo-chan's name... Ren Kirishima, welcome to the family." 

Little Ren opened his big, almond eyes to the world, letting out a cry as he gazed upon his family. 

 _Family...._ Hiyori thought with a grin _... it's amazing... I'm looking forward to the next few years, Ren-kun~!_

At the same time, the two adults were wondering how they would introduce Ren to their friends, Masamune and Ritsu Takano, who were expecting their own child through a surrogate mother as well. They were hoping that Ren and their child would be great friends, with none of the hardships that Takafumi and Masamune faced in their youth... the future was bright, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> And yes, the Nostalgia couple is already married - they went overseas to do so, same with finding a surrogate mother - but Trifecta is taking things a bit more slowly, in a way. Nostalgia got married so quickly because they've been pretty much waiting for ten years to be together, so I viewed it in that manner.
> 
> The next drabble will probably include Nostalgia and their child meeting up with the Kirishima for a toddler play date. Not sure if it's going to be from Hiyo's POV too but... I think that would be sweet, as she tries to be the best big sister to Ren while also keeping an eye on a pair of mischievous toddlers... I do have quite a few ideas, so we shall see where it goes...
> 
> ... hope you enjoyed this drabble of mine ^^


End file.
